With This Ring
by Littleguinea
Summary: This is an AU story. Instead of calling off their wedding, Martin and Louisa do actually tie the knot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story is based on an idea by sunanglais, so thank you very much, I hope I have managed to do it justice. It is an AU story based on the premise that Martin and Louisa did in fact get married. Thanks go to Gill for her encouragement and also to Diane for her wonderful beta work.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Doc Martin. Wish I did!

Rating: M

With This Ring

By

Littleguinea

_"_Martin, will you take Louisa to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" said Mr. Porter, in a rather bored and uninterested fashion.

"I will," replied Martin, purposefully.

Suddenly the organ blasted out a distorted tune as Mrs. Tishell slumped forward and then promptly fell from the stool. The congregation, Martin and Louisa all turned to see her lying sprawled on the floor, in a very undignified fashion.

"Oh… GOD," Martin hissed and he turned and strode across to see if Mrs. Tishell had sustained any injuries.

"Mrs. Tishell," said Martin as he took hold of her shoulders and shook her firmly. Still she lay on the floor with a look of abject horror etched on her face.

"MRS TISHELL," he shouted as he slapped her on the cheek.

"Ohhhh, yes, Doctor, _I will_," slurred Mrs. Tishell as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Right, well, she's fine, just needs some fresh air," grumbled Martin. "PAULINE, will you please accompany Mrs. Tishell outside… and ensure that she stays there."

"But, Doc, I've got my hanky out an' all, can't someone else…"

"NO," said Martin sharply, as he turned his back on her and walked back to where Louisa was waiting, looking rather embarrassed.

Roger Fenn quickly filled Mrs. Tishell's place at the organ, as Martin nodded across to him in appreciation.

Louisa leaned in to Martin and whispered, "Did you have to slap her that hard?"

"Yes."

Louisa looked back at the vicar and smiled uncomfortably.

"Are we all ready to continue?" he sighed.

Martin and Louisa looked at each other and nodded.

"Louisa, will you take Martin to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Louisa, a large grin spreading across her face.

_"_Martin and Louisa_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,in the presence of God and his people."

There was a loud creak as the oak door of the church swung open and Mrs. Tishell staggered back in, followed by a flustered Pauline, who looked along the aisle to Martin and Louisa and shrugged her shoulders in obvious defeat.

"Oh for goodness sake," mumbled Martin under his breath.

Turning to face each other, Martin took Louisa's right hand in his; he took a deep breath and then began,

"I, Martin Archibald…" a very loud snorting noise interrupted him; it came suspiciously from Pauline's direction.

Martin cast a very stern glance over to the pew where she was seated. She immediately stopped sniggering and adopted her most serious expression.

"…_Ellingham_, take you, Louisa Elizabeth Glasson, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  
On this special day, I give to you my pledge to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Louisa felt the tears lightly stinging her eyes as she stared across to find that Martin's eyes were also glistening. She had no idea that he had altered his vows, but she could tell that he had put a great deal of thought and sincerity into his words_. Perhaps the events of the day had instigated the alterations,_ she thought.

After completing _her_ vows, Martin then placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand and held it there whilst he uttered the words,

"Louisa, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."

Louisa then placed the ring on Martin's finger and said.

"Martin_,_ I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Martin and Louisa have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings_._I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife." Joining their right hands together, the vicar finished by saying, "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

"Well, you've gone and done the deed, so you might as well kiss the bride," said Mr. Porter begrudgingly. "Just don't come running to me when it all falls apart around you."

Martin glowered at the vicar for a second and then, turning to face Louisa, for once he seemed to lose all his inhibitions as he leaned forward and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her lips.

A wolf whistle was heard echoing through the chapel as Pauline turned to Al and said, "Now that's what I call romance, Al Large." When Al didn't respond she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Eh, what… whatchya mean Paul?" said Al sleepily.

"Oh, forget it," she growled.

Aunty Joan pulled a large handkerchief out of her handbag and proceeded to dab her eyes, whilst a distraught Mrs. Tishell took one last look at the happy couple, who were still kissing, and ran swiftly from the church.

As they finally broke away from each other, Martin placed a soft kiss on Louisa's forehead.

"Well… that went okay… considering," whispered Louisa.

"Yes, it was… satisfactory," replied Martin in his usual way as he held out his arm for her.

Martin and Louisa, followed closely by Roger Fenn and Pauline, all then went for the last part of the ceremony, the signing of the register.

Returning to the altar, Louisa took Martin's arm once again and they walked proudly down the aisle… to face the carnage that was their wedding reception.

~ x ~

After enduring what Martin considered to be an unbearable few hours at the Crab and Lobster, having to make stilted conversation with the busy bodies and malingerers of Portwenn, he was extremely grateful when Louisa suggested that it would now be acceptable for them to leave.

Before leaving, however, he wanted to find Aunty Joan to thank her for the help she'd given him in ensuring that their wedding day had not been a complete disaster. There was a point during the day when he had started to have serious doubts about whether he and Louisa should get married. Everything that everyone said made him believe that he would never be able to make her happy.

What he saw when he eventually located his aunt he found rather disconcerting. There, huddled in the corner of the pub was Aunty Joan, very obviously the worse for wear, having what appeared to be a drinking contest with Pauline. They were finding it hard to talk in between gulps of some obnoxious looking alcoholic beverage and fits of the giggles, which seemed to overcome them… frequently.

As soon as they both saw Martin approaching, they broke down in hysterical laughter.

"Hello, little Marty Warty," spluttered his aunt.

"Not so _little_ Marty, or so I've just been hearin'," slurred Pauline.

Martin glared at his aunt, who just reached for her next drink in order to do anything apart from looking her nephew in the eye.

"I bet Louisa is going to have a _good time_ tonight," giggled Pauline, whilst nudging Joan, so much so that his aunt's drink ended up all down her chin and the front of her blouse.

"Well really, Aunty Joan, I expect better than this from you," blustered Martin, before he turned on his heels and bumped straight into Mrs. Tishell, who had been lurking behind him.

"For God Sake, who let you in?" hissed Martin.

"Doctor, I jusssst want you to know, that I don't hold it against you, not at all." After eyeing him up and down she continued, "Well… I could hold it against you, if you really wanted me to."

"Go away."

"Just one little kiss, go on, Doctor, no one will see."

And as Mrs. Tishell closed her eyes and raised herself up on her tiptoes, Martin sidestepped and walked away in total disgust.

Finally realising that Martin had gone, Mrs. Tishell opened her eyes. _Oh, you have no idea what you're missing. I'm all woman, I am, and ready to prove it to you, you hunk of a man_, she thought.

And as she admired him striding away, she commented to a passing reveller, "Sex on legs that man."

~ x ~

They'd already agreed that they would spend their first night together as a married couple at White Rose Cottage. It was where their relationship had really turned a corner and Louisa had seemed quite sentimental in her wishes.

Finally they got to the sanctuary of the cottage. As the door closed behind them, Louisa put her arms around Martin's neck and pulled him gently down towards her.

She looked into his pale blue eyes and saw a pained expression, which she read to be one of regret.

"Martin, you don't think this was a mistake do you?"

"No, no, of course not. I have a headache, that's all. Probably brought about by having to be civil with… well, it seemed like the whole village, to be honest with you," Martin sighed.

"I don't know that you actually managed to be that civil, Martin. Anyway…why don't you let me give you a head massage? I've heard that can be very therapeutic," suggested Louisa.

"Mumbo jumbo, the only thing that will ease a headache is an appropriate analgesic."

"Fine, Martin, you suffer then, I was only trying to help… and I thought it might actually be nice," hissed Louisa and as she walked towards the patio doors to her balcony, she felt sure that he thought he'd just made a huge mistake in marrying her.

Martin quietly rebuked himself. He knew she was only trying to help, and once again he'd let his gruff medical exterior rear its ugly head, something he'd promised himself that he would try to reign in when he was with Louisa. It had already got him in so much trouble with her and he loved her so very much and never wanted to risk losing her.

"I'm sorry, Louisa. Please, I'd like very much if you would give me a massage… I'm sure it _will_ help."

As she turned, she could see that he was sincere in his apology. She took his hand and led him up the stairs. As she did so, Martin remembered the first time that they had made love in Louisa's bedroom. Tingles ran through his body in anticipation of lying next to her, of smelling her skin and of running his fingers through her gorgeous hair. Although he had never been a fan of bright colours, he found that he was drawn to her bedroom. He felt safe and secure when he was there… he felt loved.

Martin removed his jacket and loosened his collar and then sat on the edge of the bed and Louisa knelt behind him. She started by tracing tiny circles on his temples.

"It is an altered blood flow in the blood vessels of the head and the involvement of the trigeminal nerve, which are two possible causes of…"

Martin's explanation trailed off as he became totally absorbed in Louisa's magical touch. She let her fingers trail down his cheeks, along his jaw and down his neck. She undid a few more buttons of his shirt and allowed her hands to continue down the front until Martin put his hands on top of hers through the fabric. He turned to face Louisa and he took her hands in his.

"Thank you for marrying me, Louisa. You are the only person that has made me truly happy," said Martin, as he felt an uncharacteristic wave of emotion sweep over him. Louisa was the only person who had managed to unlock his inhibitions; she was the only person who understood him, it seemed.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss became deeper, more urgent as they both realised that they desperately wanted each other.

After peeling away their layers of clothing with ease, they climbed into bed together; their bodies hot with desire.

Staring deeply into Louisa's eyes, Martin opened his heart, "I love you so very much, Mrs. Ellingham."

"Oh, Martin, I've always loved you, even from the very first time we met."

Their lips met once again as Martin took Louisa in his strong arms, crushing her body against his. His hands started to explore her smooth silky skin as she ran _her_ hands through the back of his hair, down his neck and across his broad shoulders.

Suddenly a noise outside shattered the moment.

Breaking away, Martin whispered breathlessly, "Did you hear that?"

"What, I didn't hear anything… don't stop, Martin, please."

"Hmm, well, maybe I imagined it. Now where was I?" he teased.

"Just about here," replied Louisa placing his hand on her thigh.

The sound of singing and loud voices could suddenly be heard outside Louisa's cottage. Martin looked up again.

"Just ignore them, Martin," said Louisa, rather impatiently now.

A familiar wolf whistle finally forced them both to get out of bed and head towards the window. There on the street below was at least half of the population of Portwenn, at least that's how it appeared. They were led by Pauline and Aunty Joan.

"Go on, Doc, show her what you're made of," shouted Pauline as she made a rather vulgar gesture. Aunty Joan tried desperately to drag her away from the cottage.

"Sorry, Marty, just got a bit out of hand that's all, you carry on… doing whatever it is you're doing," shouted Joan apologetically.

"An' we all know what he's doin'," said one of the local girls as a large group passed by.

"Disgustin' in it, at their age too."

"Yeah… PERVERT."

The group started to disperse as PC Penhale made his way along the lane. "Move along now, move along, let the happy couple have some privacy," he said. "Okay, Doc, you can resume your… activities."

"Oh really, can they not just leave us alone for one night, our wedding night," sighed Martin, as he slumped on the bed.

"If you actually think about it, it just means that they care," Louisa said as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Louisa, do you always see the positive in every situation?"

"Well, not always, but I certainly see the positive in being next to you right now, with absolutely no clothes on," she whispered in his ear as she straddled him and pulled the covers over them both.

As PC Penhale went on his way, he was sure he could hear the sound of giggles and shrieks coming from Louisa's bedroom window.

~ x ~

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – **You may be wondering why this story is rated M, well it should soon become clear!

**Disclaimer** – Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures Ltd.

Chapter 2

Morning broke in Portwenn and brought with it a sky filled with delicate pastel shades of pinks and yellows that spread gracefully across the harbour.

As Louisa awoke, she found Martin staring at her. He had spent a large part of his time in Portwenn just staring at her at every available opportunity. Not that she was complaining she actually found Martin's fascination with her very flattering. She was also quite glad though, that they had finally got over the staring stage just a few weeks ago, when their relationship had moved forward.

"Good morning, Mrs Ellingham," he said softly.

"Morning Martin," she replied as she reached forward and placed a peck on his cheek.

Pulling away she put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, sorry, I'll just go and freshen up a bit my mouth feels as dry as sandpaper… and no doubt it pongs a bit."

"Yes, a little," Martin stated, matter of factly.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Martin."

Louisa was certain she'd never completely get used to his bluntness but at least now she knew that it was just his way and that he really didn't mean to offend her.

It was still relatively early and neither of them had to get up for work, so after Louisa had freshened up; Martin took his turn before putting on his dressing gown and slippers.

"Oh, I thought you'd be coming back to bed, Martin," said Louisa, a little taken aback that it appeared that today was to be just like any other day.

"I'm just going downstairs to see to something and you must not follow me is that understood?" he ordered.

"Oookay," said Louisa, rolling her eyes, and she snuggled back under the duvet.

When he got downstairs Martin opened the cottage door and looked outside. Bang on time, Aunty Joan pulled up in her pick-up truck and wound down her window.

"I'm surprised you're driving this morning. You do know that you'll still be intoxicated, don't you?" huffed Martin.

Aunty Joan became very flushed as she looked at her nephew, "Look, Marty, I'm very sorry about last night. I have no idea what came over me."

"Oh, I do," he snapped, "And her name begins with a P. She'll be dealt with tomorrow."

"Don't be too hard on her, Martin. She actually thinks the world of you, you know."

"Really, then why was she shouting obscenities outside our bedroom window last night?"

"Yes, well… look, I've got the things you asked for," she said, relieved to be changing the subject. "I managed to get it all, just like you asked and also this is to give to Louisa."

"Oh, right. I don't think she has any allergies so I'm sure that will be appropriate. Thank you, Aunty Joan," he answered as he took the bag of groceries from her.

"Oh, Martin, do please chill out. This is the first day of your marriage, make an effort," she said, as she wound up her window and pulled away.

"_Chill Out_? You've been spending far too much time socialising with the local idiots," he shouted after her. As he did so, Mrs. Lamb walked past and gave him a disgusted stare. "Tosser."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lamb. And I'll be dealing with your delinquent daughter tomorrow," he said, slamming the door behind him.

With all the ingredients he needed, Martin now set about cooking Louisa's breakfast. He had always prided himself on his culinary skills. He felt that he could make a very nourishing meal without unnecessary and harmful calories or additives.

It didn't take him long and he decorated Louisa's plate very meticulously. He placed a small amount of creamy scrambled egg and smoked salmon on top of a thin slice of toasted crusty bread. He then garnished it with a hint of black pepper and placed lemon wedges by the side.

He poured a glass of champagne and orange juice and placed that on the tray. To finish off, he laid the single red rose that Aunty Joan had suggested would be a nice present for Louisa, just above her plate.

Louisa's stairs were very narrow, so it took him all his time to get the tray up to the bedroom in one piece. He pushed the door open with his foot and entered the room.

Louisa had dozed off again, so he placed the tray down on the floor carefully and sat down on the bed beside her. Gently nudging her shoulder he said, "Louisa, wake up, I have something for you."

Slowly she opened her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her delicately on the lips. He then reached down and picked up the tray. Louisa pushed herself up on the bed and then she saw the beautifully laid out tray, with the champagne flute and very stylishly presented breakfast.

"Martin, this looks delicious it's so thoughtful of you."

"Yes… well I'm glad you like it. I have been a little bit overindulgent with the calories I'm afraid, but it's not everyday that I get to cook you your breakfast, the first morning that you are my wife."

"Oh, and this is for you, Louisa," he said as he passed her the rose.

"Martin, how sweet it's lovely."

"Um, Aunty Joan thought it would be a nice idea."

"Oh, I see. Well, Joan is quite right, it_ is_ a lovely idea. I must thank her when I see her," replied Louisa, a little disappointed that it hadn't been Martin's idea. Anyway, he'd been thoughtful enough to prepare breakfast.

"Eat, or it'll get cold," ordered Martin.

"Why don't you get back into bed with me and we can share it, how does that sound?" asked Louisa.

"That sounds… very acceptable. Thank you, Louisa."

Martin took off his dressing gown and slippers and then slipped back under the covers, being careful not to spill any of the contents of the tray.

~ x ~

"That was lovely, Martin. You're spoiling me."

"Um… no, not really, it's, well… you're worth it Louisa."

"Oh Martin, don't start going all shy on me again. The way you've been with me recently, it's like you're a different person when we're together. I don't want you to feel as if you have to watch what you say to me… well, apart from when you're being rude, of course."

"I'm not rude."

"Yes, yes you are sometimes, Martin."

"Hmm, well, I suppose I could be accused of being a little bit insensitive occasionally. I am trying to be careful when I'm with you though."

"I know you are, Martin, and I do appreciate the effort you're making."

"Anyway, I better go and clear this tray away," he said, still slightly uncomfortable about discussing his feelings, so it was a good excuse to avoid the rest of the conversation.

"Oh no you don't. It's only 8.30am and it's our first morning together as a married couple, so I think there are far better things that we could be doing other than the washing up, don't you?" said Louisa, as she took hold of his arm and pulled him back into bed.

Martin didn't take a great deal of persuading. The feel of Louisa's skin next to his was all it took to get him aroused.

"Oh Louisa, you have no idea what you do to me," said Martin huskily.

"I think I could have a good guess," she said, as she nodded her head in the direction of the rather noticeable lump in the duvet. "Oh and before you even think about it, I really don't need a medical explanation of the male erec..."

Her words were silenced as he captured her lips with his. The tender and delicate kiss turned swiftly into a hungry and passionate one. He stopped to look at her beautiful face, as if seeking her approval, before placing the lightest of kisses on her shoulder as his eyes travelled across her body. His hand slowly worked its way down from her shoulder, his thumb lazily trailing over her breast.

Louisa pushed him back down onto the bed and leaned over him. He could smell the sweetness of her hair as it tumbled across his face and he found himself lost in her eyes. Her lips were now exploring his neck, slowly working their way down towards his chest. She lingered over his throat, nipping the flesh gently. Martin shuddered, as he found the sensation extremely exciting.

Sitting astride him now, she took hold of his hands, their fingers entwined; she forced his arms up above his head. Willingly he took hold of the headboard, so she continued her journey downward. She gently slid further down him and he could feel her warmth touching his skin. Moist, warm – her tongue circled his nipples, she stopped occasionally to take a gentle hold between her teeth and tease them, ever so slowly.

Gazing into his eyes again she saw that they were now dark and lustful. Feeling his yearning, she slid herself back over him, this in itself evoking a pleasing reaction. He captured her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, their tongues exploring, jostling. Sucking gently, he explored her neck as she tilted her head backwards, allowing him easier access.

He lifted himself up into a sitting position on the bed, Louisa was now sitting in his lap and he cupped her face in his large hands. For what seemed like an eternity they just stared into each others eyes. Then his hands traced a delicate path down the side of her arms. Goosebumps appeared and the fine hairs on her forearms stood upright. He carefully turned her over so that now she was below him and he was in control.

Whilst running his fingers through her hair with one hand the other made its way downwards. His eyes never left hers; he wanted to see her reactions, the emotions that would wash over her face as he touched her, as he felt the warmth that was exuding from her and the desire that was all too obvious.

"Martin, I don't think I can take this any longer."

As they felt their bodies join, they both let out a gasp and Martin pulled Louisa into a close hug. He started to rock, slowly at first, building into a deeper more penetrating thrust. He kissed her neck as he continued his rhythmic motion.

Losing himself inside her, every movement brought him closer to coming. Thrusting deeply and purposefully, he finally felt the release of pressure within him as he breathlessly gasped her name.

"Martin, I…" she rasped, before also succumbing to the waves of ecstasy that were sweeping over her.

"I love you Louisa," he gasped as he rolled over to her side and pulled her tightly to him.

There they lay together, arms and legs entwined for several minutes, neither one of them wanting to let go. Before long they were both asleep again secure in each others arms.

Martin awoke and looked at the clock. Louisa was already awake and he leaned over and after placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he said, "Maybe we should get up now and take a look at the gifts we were given yesterday?"

"Good idea," agreed Louisa.

~ x ~

Martin had showered and dressed first and went downstairs to make some coffee for them both. After what seemed like an eternity Louisa appeared down the stairs.

"Is everything alright, Louisa, you look a little pale."

"I'm not sure Martin, I've been very sick," she replied.

"Oh, well, I don't think it could be breakfast since I appear to be fine. Did you have anything to eat from that ghastly buffet last night?" he enquired.

"Well, just a few vol-au-vents… oh, and some mini quiche, Bert insisted that I try…"

"That explains it then. That man has been determined to poison every person in Portwenn for as long as I've been GP here. I expect there'll be an outbreak of mass vomiting over the next few days," he sighed.

"Well, hopefully it won't be your concern. I just hope I'm better for Wednesday's flight," Louisa replied anxiously.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better I think," she replied and opened the patio doors and stepped onto the balcony.

"Hmm, I'll bring the coffee out there and we can see how you are before we tackle the packages, I can always get you something from the surgery if you need it."

"I think I'll be fine really I feel much better now," said Louisa, but in the back of her mind the fact that she was now several days overdue for the start of her period suddenly became a little alarming for her.

~ x ~

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures Ltd.

Chapter 3

They had a couple of days to spare before they were due to go on their honeymoon. Martin planned to spend the time organising things at the surgery to ensure that Pauline knew exactly what was expected of her when he was away. He had arranged for a locum doctor to cover his appointments so he wanted to ensure that there were no outstanding issues that required his attention.

They were only going to be away for a week because that was the longest that Martin dared to leave the villagers without fear that on his return they would all have cross-contaminated each other with some rare bacterial or viral illness.

Pauline was being suspiciously efficient, probably as a consequence of her behaviour at their reception. Louisa had already told Martin in no uncertain terms that he was not to discipline Pauline. After all, it was only a bit of light-hearted fun as far as Louisa was concerned and she'd actually found it rather funny.

Pauline was _so_ organised that she had managed to arrange it that he got a proper lunch break, and she informed him that he should go and spend some time with his wife, as Louisa wasn't due back into school until after their honeymoon.

As he marched down the hill towards Louisa's cottage, he made a mental note that they would have to discuss their permanent living arrangements at some point when they returned from their honeymoon. He had been happy to agree to stay at Louisa's cottage immediately after the wedding. It was pleasant to be able to forget the surgery for a short while. However, for practical reasons, Martin felt that it would be far better if Louisa moved into the surgery with him. There was more room and he wouldn't forever have to bend down as he went in and out of the front door.

Arriving at the cottage, Louisa met him at the door. Pauline had phoned her to let her know that he was on the way and to apologise about her dreadful behaviour. She'd also hoped that Louisa might fill her in with any juicy information about their wedding night. She was sure that what Joan had said about Martin's "attributes" couldn't possibly be true, but Louisa declined to answer, much to Pauline's disgust.

Martin kissed Louisa on the cheek and ducked as he walked through the door. Louisa had started to prepare some sandwiches for their lunch.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

"Actually Martin, do you mind finishing them off? I'm not feeling too well again today."

Martin had set off for the surgery very early that morning and had left Louisa still sleeping in bed, so he had no idea that she had once again been violently sick that morning.

"I think that maybe I should run some tests, just to see what it is that is causing your nausea. Although, I'm sure it must have been Bert and his bacteria-infested buffet."

"Martin, I didn't want to say anything to you yesterday, but I'm quite a few days late now for my period… do you think that maybe I could be pregnant?" asked Louisa rather tentatively.

Martin stared rather blankly at Louisa. "But you take a contraceptive pill to help with your heavy periods; I don't really see how you could be pregnant. You aren't overweight, so there's no chance the medication would be less effective," he replied, rather puzzled as to why she could possibly think that she was expecting a baby.

"No, but a few weeks ago, just before we… you know for the first time, I had a tummy bug and maybe that's had some sort of effect on it," she suggested.

Martin remembered now that he'd had to give Louisa some rehydration powders. That was the only explanation. He was kicking himself that he hadn't advised her about the possibility of becoming pregnant, but then of course, at the time he didn't expect that she would be having sex with anyone, since their relationship hadn't progressed to that level and he was sure she hadn't been seeing anyone else.

"Why don't you come back to the surgery with me after lunch and I'll do a pregnancy test."

Martin couldn't quite believe that there was a definite possibility that Louisa could be pregnant, but he managed to avoid saying anything hurtful to her, as he could tell that she was genuinely anxious about the situation. Neither of them ate a great deal for lunch and they both decided that it would be better to just get the test over and done with, so they hurried back to the surgery.

~ x ~

Pauline had also returned early from lunch to look something up on the Internet without the Doc being there, so she was rather surprised and a little bit irritated when they appeared through the door.

"I thought you'd be a bit longer than this, Doc, if you know what I mean," she said, winking at Louisa.

"I'm not feeling too well, so Martin's just going to get me something that should help," Louisa replied, pushing Martin firmly towards the consulting room door.

As it slammed behind them, Pauline looked over quizzically.

"Um, I just need you to provide me with a urine sample, in here please," asked Martin.

"I don't really want Pauline to see me with this," said Louisa, shaking the sample bottle in the air.

"You can go upstairs and use the bathroom there," Martin suggested.

"Alright then, I won't be long." Louisa opened the consulting room door and Pauline's eyes were instantly upon her.

"I'm just popping upstairs, to, erm, you know, sort some things out for Martin," Louisa lied, unconvincingly, whilst hiding the bottle behind her back. And as soon as she got to the stairs, she dashed up them as fast as she could.

Pauline immediately took out her phone and started texting Al. She was convinced that there was something going on.

As Martin paced the floor in his consulting room waiting for Louisa to return, there was a knock on his door, "Come."

Pauline bobbed her head around. "Do you want me to go and see if Mrs Ellingham needs any help? I don't mind I'm up to date with all the surgery stuff."

"No."

"I'm only tryin' to help," she mumbled under her breath, as she returned to her desk and flopped down on her chair like a petulant child.

The next time his door opened, it was Louisa, with sample in hand.

"Right, well, just need to put a couple of drops on here," he explained. "And we should know in a few minutes. If you are pregnant, then a dark blue line will appear here."

Martin walked towards his chair and gestured for Louisa to sit down; he then placed the test on his desk, so that they could both see it clearly.

Louisa played with her bag anxiously as Martin kept looking back and forth from the test to Louisa. He was struggling with his own feelings about the possibility of becoming a father, but he couldn't tell if Louisa was excited or just petrified that it might be happening.

Finally Martin picked up the test and looked at it in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" whispered Louisa.

"Yes, Louisa, you are definitely pregnant." Martin stood up to dispose of the test. As he turned, he saw that Louisa was gently shaking and tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks.

He strode over to her and crouched down beside her, placing his arms on her thighs for balance.

"I'm sorry, Louisa, you obviously didn't want this. There are options we can discuss, when you feel up to it."

"No, it's not that, Martin, it's just that I never thought I'd be in a position to have a baby. I mean, I never thought that I'd find anyone that I would want to have one with. But now that we're together, I can't think of anything more perfect than having your baby."

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Martin didn't know what to say because he didn't truly know how he felt himself about her pregnancy, so he kept quiet and gently hugged Louisa until her tears of joy had subsided.

After Louisa had composed herself, she left to return to the cottage.

Pauline had made sure that he didn't have too many appointments in the afternoon and after a couple of late cancellations, he decided to leave for the day.

Martin got into his car, but instead of driving off, he sat there for several minutes contemplating the events of the day. He hadn't had that much time to think about Louisa being pregnant during the afternoon, but now the realisation that in a few months time he would be a father hit him, with a sickening thump.

Pauline had locked up the surgery and had just started to walk down the hill when she noticed him sitting in the silver Lexus. She walked over and tapped on the driver's window.

"You alright, Doc? It's just, you're acting a bit odd… well, odder than usual," asked a concerned Pauline.

"Hmm, yes. Now, go home Pauline." And with that he started up the engine and pulled away from the parking place, leaving Pauline gawping after him. She was certain now that he must have gone and insulted Louisa again and she wanted a divorce. _Trust the doc to have the shortest marriage on record_, she thought.

~ x ~

It didn't take Martin long to reach Aunty Joan's farm. She was out feeding the chickens and as he walked over to her, she waved and pulled the door to the pen shut.

"Martin, what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you and Louisa until after your honeymoon. Did Louisa like the rose?"

"Err, yes, she did, she said she'd say thank you to you when she… Aunty Joan…"

"Yes, Martin."

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Martin, what have you done now?" replied an exasperated Joan.

"I've got Louisa pregnant," was his subdued reply. And as Joan looked at the fear in her nephew's eyes, she could tell that he was deeply troubled.

"Come on, Martin, come into the house and let's have a talk."

~ x ~

Louisa looked at her watch and was a little concerned that Martin hadn't yet returned home. She'd rung the surgery and had only managed to get the out-of-hour's message so she knew that he'd left. She'd tried his mobile but that had been uncharacteristically switched off.

When Louisa had left the surgery that afternoon, she really had no idea how Martin felt about their news. He had seemed very supportive, well for him at least, so she had hoped that he was as happy as she was about the situation. She decided to take a walk to see if she could see him in the village anywhere. Maybe he had stopped off to buy some fish or popped in to Mrs Tishell for some supplies.

~ x ~

Back at Aunty Joan's, Martin was just getting into the car. She leaned down to speak to him and said, "Remember, Martin, there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be a wonderful father. Just because your own parents are cold-hearted imbeciles, it has no bearing on your own nurturing abilities."

"Thank you, Aunty Joan. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Well, Martin, you could have tried your wife, who will no doubt be thinking that you've fled the country after finding out that you've got her up the duff."

Martin looked at his watch and declared, "Oh, God, you're right."

As he roared away, Joan shouted after him excitedly, "Bye, Marty, and congratulations."

~ x ~

He made it back into Portwenn in record time. He had to park the car back up at the surgery as there was no room to park it at Louisa's cottage. His chat with his aunt had lifted his spirits, and he was sure now that Louisa's pregnancy was the best thing that could have happened to them. After all, although he hadn't given it a great deal of thought, he felt sure that she would want children at some point in the future, and as neither of them were getting any younger, then the sooner the better really.

As he sprinted through the village and neared the cottage, he saw that Louisa was about to step through the front door.

"Louisa!" he shouted.

"Oh, God, Martin, I've been worried sick about you," said Louisa, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close to her.

"Hmm, do you mind if we go inside?" he replied, gasping for air and rather embarrassed by their public show of affection, as you could never be certain which moronic villager might be watching.

They went inside and sat down. Martin took Louisa's hand in his and after a short pause, he said,

"When we got married, I vowed to always be honest with you. So I need to tell you something… I've been to see Aunty Joan."

"Oh," said Louisa, a little puzzled.

"Apart from you, she's the only person that understands me." Louisa squeezed his hand gently by way of encouragement, so he continued,

"I could tell that you were so very happy at lunchtime with your news and I felt empty because I didn't share the same excitement. I've spoken to Aunty Joan and I realise now that the only reason that I am uncertain about this pregnancy, is because I doubted that I could ever be a good father." As he finished he dropped his head in order to disguise the tears that had started to fill his eyes.

Louisa lifted his chin and wiped away the moisture that was gently trickling down his cheek.

"Oh, Martin. I know that most of the people here in the village think I've gone a bit bodmin for marrying you…"

"Do they?" he asked, a little taken aback.

"Yes, they do Martin. But I have absolutely no regrets. The one thing I do know about you is that you are an honest, dependable and well-meaning man, an extremely accomplished doctor… and the man that I love, so very dearly. I know that you will be the best father that you can and I know that this baby will want for nothing, especially not love."

"Louisa, I love you so very, very much," he said as he took her in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth.

"There is one thing, though," Louisa said, looking him very seriously in the eye.

"If the baby is a boy, there is no way he is being an Archibald!"

~ x ~

**I hope you've enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
